Rocket Launchers/Rockets
WAM-1 The WAM-1 is an ancient penguin rocket launcher first produced many centuries ago. It contains a six round clip for rapid firing operated by a pump and trigger mechanism. This weapon is manufactured by Spaznaf. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Costs 1,200¤. Angon-3 This launcher is old style firing one rocket. It takes a while to reload but it’s damage is large and range is massive. The current model is 50 years old and going to be phased out soon. The Angon-3 is produced by Benelli-Franchi. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * The 8th level of training with the Angon-3 it will deal an additional 10 points of splash damage. * Costs 1,100¤. Agrumtec Platform Fires rockets from a long tube. Two rear exhaust ports can make wielding uncomfortable, but it is manageable. The launcher is used by many militaries and adventurers. It is of course designed and produced by Agrumtec. * This weapon cannot be fired from the hip. * The 7th level of training with the Agrumtec Platform it will gain 8 range. * Costs 1,100¤. Rocket Types Rockets explode on impact even if they miss. While a bullet may fly into a wall with little impact, players must determine where rockets go when they do not hit their intended target. If a player misses a rocket, roll 1D4 to determine which direction it goes, then roll 2D12 to determine how far it goes. If there is a solid wall in the way of the rocket's new flight path, it will hit the wall. If there is an enemy in the way, the rocket will fly past the enemy. Standard Missile An unremarkable rocket with solid fuel. It has a powerful explosion that can be used against foot soldiers but can be used against vehicles in a pinch. * This missile ignores 1/2 of vehicle armor. * This missile does triple damage against vehicles. * Costs 10¤ per rocket. Concussive Rocket Much like the concussion grenade, this rocket creates a wave of pressurized air which can knock targets unconsciousness or at least disorient them. Effects of the grenade may persist long afterward. * The target must pass a DC14 constitution save or be stunned for 1d2 turns. * The target will have a -3 to all subsequent attack rolls. * Costs 9¤ per rocket. Armor-Penetrating Rocket AP rockets use the Munroe effect to channel their explosive power into a small space which cuts through vehicle armor with ease. As a result, they have a far smaller effective blast radius and are mostly effective against vehicles. * This missile ignores all vehicle armor. * This missile does triple damage against vehicles. * Costs 10¤ per rocket. Incendiary Rocket A rocket packed with thermite. Setting fire to a small patch of ground and igniting everything in the area, it is very useful for locking off areas or clearing out clumps of enemies. * All targets inside the affected area are set on fire. Targets which are on fire continue to take damage. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC15 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * Costs 10¤ per rocket. Rocket Propelled Grenade The RPG is an extremely inexpensive method of dealing with clumps of enemy infantry or light vehicles. It is can fling shrapnel over a large area. * The RPG deals either concussive or physical damage, which ever is better for the shooter. * This missile does double damage against vehicles. * Costs 8¤ per rocket. Category:Equipment